Becoming Adults
by supermangageek23
Summary: They were young and in love. Ranma makes a decision of stupidity and has to face the consequences. *Don't worry too much, they end happy
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this idea was brought to me by many things and I'm finally acting on it. Let me tell you right now, that Ranma is not going to be the 'bad guy' in this story. He's just immature and made some wrong decisions but he is going to mature and everyone will work stuff out.**

** This is a Ranma/Akane love story and Mousse/Akane friendship (I've found I dearly love them together as friends) I hope you like this story.**

**I do not own Ranma 1/2, enjoy**

* * *

Akane Tendo woke with a sigh as she looked at her night stand to see that it was only six in the morning. Dreams of the past and memories haunting her.

Akane Tendo age 23, had been through a lot and changed just as much in the years gone by.

The catalyst to everything was after the whole saffron and wedding incident. But if she were to be truthful, the true start to her life changing forever more was when Ranma Saotome walked into her life, and more importantly walked out.

Akane got out of bed, beginning to start her day, not surprised one bit to see Mousse already in her kitchen and making coffee.  
Yes, Mousse.

You see a few weeks after the failed wedding, Mousse stumbled upon her in the park by the lake throwing stones. Having never actually talked to her or interacted (unless by accident, thinking it Shampoo) he made to move along when she called out to him.

Shocked but curious, Mousse had sat down and began talking with the Tendo girl.

Akane's intentions on that fateful day were to get her mind away from events she rather not think of, so when she saw Mousse, she jumped for the chance and began a she didn't know much about Mousse,she thought him nice enough when with glasses and when not trying to attack Ranma.

The two soon found themselves enjoying there talk, going on for hours and skipping stones.

This happened for about a week, nearly everyday. The two would meet up by the small lake by the park and toss rocks and talk. Both taking comfort in someone just listening and not using words against you, and in that week they became friends.

Of course Ranma didn't take there friendship too well and The Amazons didn't seem to care, but in the end, Akane found what others thought didn't matter.

Mousse eyed Akane, seeing the bags under her eyes "Rough night?"  
Akane nodded "Kazuki had a nightmare last night, spent held the night holding him till he fell back to sleep."

Mousse tsked before preparing her a cup of steaming coffee, Akane murmured her thanks in return.  
They began there daily routine, Mousse cooking breakfast and Akane getting bathed and dressed as well as her son.

Mousse didn't live with Akane but came over often enough that he might as well.

It was funny to Mousse, he never thought back in his teenage years he'd be helping a woman named Akane Tendo and be named Godfather for her son.

Thinking of the old days, Mousse remembered how for a time things went well, really well before turning sour and sour quickly.

With him hanging out with Akane, and there friendship growing, she toured all around Nerima, first taking him to an optometrist so he could get some contacts. Her reasoning being that when she showed him Nerima, she wanted him to actually see it.

Things between Ranma and Akane had been going pretty good as well, Mousse frowned at that thought. He never truly understood Ranma's departer, Mousse's frown deepened. Though he didn't understand it, he found he didn't want to understand it either in some ways. Mousse had never really gotten along with Ranma, once upon a time the got along just barely for the sake of Akane.  
But now, Mousse would take him out as soon as he saw him, any feelings of respect gained during Saffron and there other misadventures were gone.

Mousse sat the food on the table, thinking of the past always hurt, but today was a new day. Mousse rubbed the cheek of the little boy who sat in a high chair rubbing at his eyes.

Giving a smile to him and then turning to give another to the mother, he began to eat.

* * *

**Kazuki has two meanings "harmonious hope," or "one/first shine. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again readers! Glad to see you couldn't wait for more. Hope you like the chapter, please tell me what you think. Next chapter will mainly feature Nabiki and then Akane.**

**I do not own Ranma 1/2**

* * *

Akane made it to the library right on time, waving to the receptionist and heading towards her table in the back.

Going to college was expensive, (although she took online courses) so she took a part time job tutoring high school students from her old school.

She also worked part time at the library itself, in total both jobs did not leave her with a lot of money and at times just barely covered the basic needs. But when that would happen, she would receive 'anonymous' help from her sister.

Akane greeted her student, getting down to business straight away as she sat across the table.

After several hours she finally finished up and began to take her leave, waving once again to the receptionist.

She headed straight towards the clinic, letting herself into the house the sat by it.

"Hellooo" she called an "In here!" called back as she followed where the voice came from, leading her to the living room.

She smiled, stress of the day leaving her features as her eyes came upon her baby boy who was smiling and playing with a toy.

As soon as he saw her though he squealed a high pitched "Mamma!" as he ran to her.

Akane caught him and hoisted him the air, causing more squeals and giggles before she kissed each cheek and sat him on her hip, giving a smile to her sister and a nod to the doctor.

"How was he today? I've been working on getting to try to more veggies."

"Oh he was wonderful as usual" Kasumi said with warm eyes on her sister, "He did get a bit grumpy because he didn't want a nap but we eventually got him to take one. Didn't eat much vegetables but did try some."

Akane nodded her in acknowledgement, "Alright well, we better get outta your hair. Come on big guy, grab your toys."

Kasumi's smile faltered slightly "You know, you guys are no trouble, we love taking care of him."

Akane smiled once more, "Thanks Sis."

Grabbing Kazuki's diaper bag, she picked him up and after saying goodbyes left for home.

Kasumi and Tofu watched as Akane got farther and farther away before going back inside there house. Kasumi sighing deeply, Tofu rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

"Oh I just wish she could depend on us more."  
Tofu gave a sigh of his own, "You know Kasumi, she's working on it. She's stubborn but she'd give up her pride in a second for her baby."  
"I know, I know." Kasumi let out a breath and leaned against Tofu.

Kasumi thought back to a time when her sister had a smile nearly every day, where she shined with happiness. Her eyes steeled over slightly as she thought of the reason why her sister's smiles were few and only for those very close.

She didn't hate Ranma, she was mad at him yes. But she couldn't bring herself to hate him. Her mother had taught her at a young age when her younger sister's would either go through or mess up her things, that it's okay to be mad at someone you love, just because your angry doesn't mean you no longer care for them.

So, no Kasumi did not hold a burning hate for Ranma but she did hold an anger that if she were to ever see him, she let him have it, taking full force with words.

Kasumi calmed herself. It wasn't all Ranma's fault for her sister becoming slightly more distant and it wasn't all Ranma's fault that he handled the situation the way he did.

Knowing how he was raised, Kasumi could understand to a degree. But for the adults she felt no understanding, thinking them old enough to realize certain things.

Kasumi wanted to sigh again, she had been doing that a lot whenever she thought of the past. Though she doesn't hate how things came out, she wished they didn't come out the way they did.

In the beginning when they had gotten back from China they seemed to be almost inseparable. And after what seemed to be reassurance that the other was not leaving, they fell into a sort of calm relationship. Though they had still fought it was never up to scale to where there fights had been before the trip.

Kasumi believed that with finishing high school and preparing for their lives, is what finally brought them together. They married and for the first couple of moths were extremely happy.

No one knows exactly what happened that day except for Akane and Ranma and possibly Nabiki.

Akane had been acting strange or rather emotionally everywhere for a few weeks, the family went out to give the newlyweds some time to talk and hopefully patch things up.

What they were not expecting when getting back was a blank faced Akane with tear tracks down her cheeks. The memory of her baby sister's face that day would be etched into her mind forever.

When asked where Ranma was she simply said he was gone. The family thinking maybe things got a bit heated and Ranma stormed off to cool down, but

Akane sadly shook her head and repeated he's gone.

They didn't truly grasp what Akane had meant until a week had gone by and there was no sign of Ranma.

Everyone came up with there own conclusions, finally they decided that they needed to confront Akane on what happened. Akane had merely looked down and told them she was pregnant.

It was a shock, but to Kasumi it wasn't too surprising, seeing how they had been married for months, sleeping in the same bed. What did confuse her though was what had pregnant had to with Ranma's departure. To this she still confused about it, but has an idea it was probably had to due with something Genma instilled in him when he was younger.

What happened after that, would anger Kasumi and look with almost cold eyes at the adults in her life.

Nodoka had asked if it was another man's baby, suggesting that Akane had been spending a lot of time with the black haired chinese boy from the Nekoten.

Again, the look on her sisters face of hurt would be marked on her brain forever. Akane immediately told them with an anger to her face that she had never lain with another man but Ranma.

Soun who had been stoned face through the conversation asked Akane if she was sure, if she wasn't pushing Ranma away. Kasumi at the time could not believe the words falling from her father's lips, she rushed to her sisters defense immediately like a big sister would.

That night Akane left them, she packed her bags and walked out the door, and no matter how much Kasumi called after her, she never turned back.

To put it simply, the sisters, Nabiki and Kasumi made a deal between themselves. They would help there baby sister get through it all and would tell anyone off who would dare question there sisters honor. Starting off with there family. Soun did appear to be ashamed of what he said but Nodoka had been adamant that her son was a honorable manly man and she could see no other reason why he would leave unless disgraced.

In a second Kasumi did something no one would ever think of her, she slapped Nodoka. Telling her to take her husband and leave the premises immediately and that they would be cuttingall ties with the Saotome's.  
Soun and Genma looked about to protest but cut there voices quick of the cold glare from the elder and middle Tendo sisters.

Things after that changed drastically, almost as if in a blur. And it's was days like the one Kasumi just had that she would remember it all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again dear readers! I'm glad to see how curious and ready you are to read more! Thank you for the reviews and story alerts.**

**I'm**** gonna say this again for future readers, Ranma is NOT the 'bad guy' but it will seem that way because of the situation and certain peoples points of views. If you haven't noticed, each chapter brings a new character and with that character a bit of what happened in the past and how things are in the present. My plan is to get all the background story and character re introductions of the way before we go to present which we'll stay till the end. This is a Ranma/Akane story so he IS coming back and they WILL get back together, they'll just have a lot of issues to work out.**

**Basically****, any questions you have WILL be answered the farther along the story goes,**

**Also I'm extremely sorry for any spelling errors every time I write a chapter, it's like midnight or later, I do re-read it several times before posting but sometimes since it's my own work, I miss a few things. *** NOTE! For some reason FFn is taking the Ms. Tendo out of my story in the first sentence so yeah.**

**Next chapter will mainly be from Akane.**

**I do not own Ranma 1/2, please review!**

* * *

Nabiki Tendo.

'Ice Queen', 'Material Girl' these were the names that defined her during her high school days.

Entrepreneur, runner of her own private investigation company as well as working a part time job as a journalist was what defined her character now.

Nabiki sat in her office working on a new case, she was just finishing up reading the details when she received a call from her cell.

Her cell was her personal number, a number besides family, only certain people knew. Not looking to see who it was she flipped it open and said "Yes."

" , we've got news. We found the boy."

Nabiki's eyes grew cold and she spoke quickly, her voice almost emotionless. "Write a report, I want it on my desk by tomorrow."

Nabiki snapped her phone closed and threw it on her desk.

After searching for years, they had found him. It was too late, but Nabiki would get her answers.

Nabiki rubbed her temple, the thought of what coming drama would like ensure.

Taking a breath she called Kasumi, simply telling her that they had to talk. Kasumi informed her that she was planning on going to Akane's, telling her that she should probably come as well. Sighing again, Nabiki agreed.

Nabiki put both hands to her head, she shook herself, knowing it best not to let her employees see this side of her.

She briefly went through the rest of her work, finishing it and leaving for the day.

As Nabiki drove, her mind drifted to her sister that she hadn't seen in a few weeks do to busy schedules.  
Akane had matured greatly, but they may have mainly been due to the circumstances. Just like Kasumi was forced to mature earlier because of circumstance.

To Nabiki family had always been important, especially since they had lost there mother. Nabiki had never been one to wear her emotions on her sleeve like her younger sister, nor keep them under wraps like her elder sister. So she did what she did best, she put up a front.  
When the Saotome's had came, she saw them nothing more than an extra burden for there family to pay for and an annoyance.

But as time went on, she grew use to there presence. She even sorta began to feel a family bond between herself and Ranma. Though she still held a great distaste for Genma and just held enough patience to deal with Nodoka.

Her hands tightened onto the wheel. She took a breath in and slowly breathed it out.

She wouldn't go there. Not for today at least, no, today she would_ not_ think of him or what he did to her sister.

She would not think of the face her sister wore for days, the face of a person who was lost, a person who didn't know what to do and was devastating hurt, a face she had saw in herself after there mother had died.

No, she would have a nice dinner with her sisters and most likely with Mousse and Tofu as well. She would hug and spoil her nephew and deal with her problems another day.

With one more calming breath, Nabiki parked her car and headed up.

Giving a quick knock, the door swung open a tired looking Akane with Kazuki on her hip greeted her. Akane giving her a small smile and gesturing for her to come on in.  
Nabiki took her nephew from her obviously tired sister, trying not to let her see her concern, she went for sarcasm "Well, you look great sis, did you get any sleep?"

Akane exhaled with a huff "No, he's still having nightmares on and off"

Nabiki frowned, "Maybe you should talk to Tofu, if he's having nightmares a lot.."

Akane merely shook her head, running a hand through her messy hair. "I have. I planned on talking about it later when him and Kasumi arrive for dinner."

Akane took her child who started to fuss in Nabiki's arms and sat him down where he ran to play with his toys.

"Is Mousse Coming?"

Akane gave her sister a look telling her she should know the answer. "Yes, Mousse is coming and he's bringing salad and jello."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow.

"Oh don't give me that, Kazuki loves jello and I need the salad if I want to get back in shape."

Nabiki frowned again, her sister had always been insecure at times about her body. Since having Kazuki, she tended to put herself down about her body image. Though her sisters and friends would tell she looked fine, that with the added weight it gave her curves to her adult body that she didn't have as a teen.

Akane yawned. Nabiki's frown deepened, "Why don't you go lay down and get some rest before everyone gets here."

"What? No, I'm fine."

"Really Akane, I can spend some quality time with my nephew" in effort to lighten the conversation she added "Plus I won't charge you."

Akane laughed at her sister's old antics, she agreed reluctantly, telling Nabiki that if she needed her for anything to wake her up.

Nabiki agreed and shooed her down the hall, practically shoving her towards her bedroom.

Once, sure she knew Akane was in bed, she went to the living room and stood with her hands on her hips. Giving a smile, she reserved for special times , she said "Well it's just you and me for now little guy."

Kazuki giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys, I'm gonna say this one last time.**

**This IS A RAMA/AKANE FIC, THEY WILL GET BACK TOGETHER**

**Not too long after I uploaded the last chapter, I got a review saying that there was no good reason for Ranma leaving unless he were to die if he stayed. Just saying, but he left twice in canon, of course though Akane knew he was leaving and WHY he was leaving, but both times she didn't know when he was going to come back. The first time was when he was splashed with the water that made him stay a girl, the second time was the Saffron thing. But guess what,_ HE WANTED TO COME BACK TO AKANE AT ANY COSTS!_**

**I've said _several_ times that there is a legit reason behind his departure and reason for staying away so long. If you stick with the story, you will find out.**

**I've also got a comment saying they didn't like Mousse/Akane, I've said this several times as well. _THERE __FRIENDS , _I don't know how much more I can stress that.  
**

**I'm very appreciative that you guys took the time to read my story, but if you look at my author notes once in a while, you may see the answer to any questions you may have.**

****NOTE- Formatting is weird on FFn, and won't let me space as needed. Next chapter is Kasumi and the talk.**

**Thank you for reading, please review. I do not own Ranma 1/2**

* * *

Nabiki sat up from her slouched position as the the door opened revealing Mousse.

Her eyes glancing over him briefly before returning to her nephew, she heard Mousse mumbling something before saying in a voice she could hear "Nice to see you too Nabiki."

Kazuki turned to the noise, a smile growing on his little face "Un'c Mouuse!"

Mousse smiled opening his arms for Kazuki as he rushed forward.

"Hey, little guy. You been good for your mom?"  
"I not little! Momma says Imma big boy!"

Moussed laughed, setting him down once more. Kazuki beamed at him, grabbing his hand and leading him over to the couch where Nabiki sat.

He then proceeded to show them how amazing he was with his blocks.

"Where's Akane at?" Mousse murmured to Nabiki, low enough so Kazuki wouldn't hear.

Nabiki gave him a side eye glance, "Sleeping." Mousse sighed, he knew she would do this.

As teens, his interactions with Nabiki where very few and rare, mainly due to the fact he tried very hard to stay under her radar. But nothing passes under

Nabiki Tendo's nose without her knowledge of it.

The few interactions he could remember weren't good ones, she was either blackmailing him,or offering him photos of Shampoo for large amounts of money.

When he and Akane had first became friends, she was suspicious of his intentions. But after awhile, she grew to goading him like she did with her sister and Ranma.

Then after Ranma left, she was rather cold towards him. Mousse had his suspicions that Nabiki blamed him for there split.

But again she changed, it seemed she was always changing. He was never quite sure what to expect. To put it nicely, she was amiable towards him, but he figured that was more doing it for Akane than anything else.

If he were to be truthful, except for Kasumi, the rest of her family didn't _really_ like him.

He couldn't blame them, he _had_ kidnapped Akane once and threatened to douse her in the cursed water, just to lure out and fight Ranma. And there were several times in his youth where he accidentally grabbed the girl thinking her Shampoo.

Mousse mentally cringed.

Thinking back on the past made him think, sad and truly thinking of everything that had happened, he could admit, he regretted not taking time to really think things through.

But he would never regret coming to Japan and certainly never regret becoming friends with Akane.

Akane had helped him in so many ways. She showed him around Nerima, they hung out, she helped him get contacts. In return, he helped her with some calming techniques and taught her a little chinese here and there.

Mousse frowned to himself.

He could see why Ranma would get jealous, they did spend a lot of time together. But it wasn't like Akane never invited him.

And he and Ranma did sort of become friends. Though, saying _friends_ probably wasn't right exactly.

While Mousse had become friends with Akane and sort of closer to Ranma, the relationship between the other girls and Ranma seemed to depreciate.

Where he use to avoid Shampoo, he confronted her and told her bluntly he wanted nothing to do with her.

Mousse suppressed a shiver as he remembered just how bad things went between Ranma and Ukyo.

He wasn't there for the confrontation but he heard that he was a blow up, Ranma basically telling her that she lost his friendship and her basically having a meltdown, yelling and crying. Then attempting to hurt him.

Mousse had thought that Ukyo was a pretty nice person, but the bitterness and resentment she showed to Ranma and Akane after they got married, ruined his perception of her.

Shampoo handled things slightly better but not by much.

After the first failed wedding, Shampoo had stayed away for a while, but it didn't take long for her to go back to her old ways. Though the second time around she was more aggressive in her attempts and more willing to kill.

Growing up in the Amazon village, Mousse wasn't too surprised by her actions. Knowing that Amazons were very ambitious with there wants and weren't use to taking failure.

Time did run out though.

Ranma rejecting any of her advances and her attempts to harm Akane, only made him dislike her more than anything. Unfortunately the council in China found out about Ranma marrying a different woman, ruining her position, the village acknowledging her strength but because she failed with capturing her man. She was to be shunned from the village until she found a man who was great as or greater than Ranma and married him.

Most people thought Mousse would rush to take advantage but at that point he was over his infatuation for her, he still loved her, but it was more of a familial love then romantic.

Things pretty much fell apart for them, but like the Amazon way they persevered. Shampoo met a nice man and the two fell in love.

The anger and spite between Shampoo and Ranma was too great, the two not able to become friends, there was some anger towards Akane, but the two became civil and even nice together on occasion.

"Unc' Mousse! Unc' Mousse! I hungry" Kazuki's whining voice breaking through Mousse's melancholy thoughts of the past.

Shaking his head, he got up and headed to the kitchen. Grabbing an apple, washing it and chopped up some slices.

Bringing it back out he offered some to Nabiki, who shook her head, then putting it on the coffee table were Kazuki grabbed a piece with his small hands and began munching.

Mousse smiled and let out a light chuckle at his happy face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, to tell the truth, I've been rather discouraged from writing this story. More than half of my reviews are people telling me there's absolutely no good reason for Ranma to leave unless it meant complete death. It's annoying and I'm tired of it, I really am thankful to those who seem to genuinely seem to be interested in my story but there aren't a whole lot. Ranma is not some skezey dead beat, no he's Ranma and he would never just leave Akane without a reason. If you would just wait till all explanations are out, I would be thankful. If you don't like the idea of it, you don't have to read it.**

**I don't own Ranma 1/2 and here's another chapter, again formatting is weird on FFn.**

* * *

Akane woke a little before Kasumi and Tofu arrived.

Her face was pale and it was obvious she didn't get much sleep, yet she smiled anytime someone looked her way, especially for her little boy.

Her sisters and Mousse were worried for her, Tofu already having an idea to what the cause of her problem was. But none of them said a word, knowing that if they did, the stubborn Akane would come out and she'd push herself only to make herself truly sick.

They persuaded her to sit on the couch and rest while they guys did the dishes.

Nabiki shared a conspirative look with her sister Kasumi, she nodded her head in response and got up going to the kitchen. Coming back she handed Akane a cup of tea which she took gratefully. After a few gulps, Akane was knocked out.

"Was really necessary?" asked a skeptical Mousse who had come out the kitchen.

Nabiki sucked her teeth at him, "Yes. Now carry her to bed."

Mousse complied, mumbling something under his breath, Nabiki a step behind him.

Kasumi was now holding a fussy Kazuki who didn't like that his momma was leaving, Kasumi let him whine till he got it all out until he became tired. Tofu smiling softly at the scene.

Nabiki and Mousse came back into the room, Nabiki directing them all to the couch (really directing Mousse to the floor.)

"Now what is so important that you've gathered us?" Mousse asked, a bit annoyed with Nabiki's pushness.

"I've found him." she stated.

None of them needed to ask which him she was talking about.

Mousse had a look of surprise, Tofu looked concerned and Kasumi's eyes were hard."And?" she prompted.

Nabiki sighed, "I haven't gotten all the details yet but my guys found him in china."

"China?" Mousse asked, his mind already gaining an idea to why he was there. "Was he at Jusenkyo?"

Nabiki rubbed her temple "There not quite sure, they think he was there at some point but hadn't been in that area for a while. I'm suppose to get a full report tomorrow morning."

"Do we tell Akane?"

"No." Both Tendo sisters said firmly. "No, we want to know everything first before even considering telling Akane." said Kasumi, she went on "We don't even know if he's coming back."

Mousse rubbed his face, "Oh, he'll be coming back alright."

Nabiki stormed closer to him, her eyes blazing. "And just what do you know? Are you hiding something?"

Mousse glared and stood up. "I' was there when we went to china. I was there with the whole Saffron episode. I was there for every large battle Ranma fought against every god, human and beast. He always comes back. And I'd like it if you'd stop acting as if I were the reason he left, like I'm trying to keep Akane for myself. Ranma and I solved most of our differences, and Akane is a dear friend. That is all. Got it?"

Nabiki kept a level glare herself, "Yeah I got it."

"Good." And with that Mousse patted Kazuki's head before brushing past Nabiki and leaving the apartment.

As soon as he was gone, Nabiki slumped a bit, a hand coming up to rub at her temples. She hadn't meant to be so accusatory towards him.

Kasumi handed the baby to Tofu and stood up, hugging her sister. "We'll figure it all out Nabiki, no one will hurt our family."

Nabiki nodded her head yet said nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

**First off, EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER!**

**Second, I wanna thank caia-chan, jdcocoagirl, Uriel Godfire, TL, Guest and Kana, you guys gave me the little boost I needed. **

**Now onto the reason the last chapter and this chapter are short is because there sorta filler chapters. They both carry some basic information but not very long. But guess what? Next chapter is gonna be a big one! We are near where I really want to be! There are a few details I'm still unsure of, but I'll work them out before hand. I will attempt to upload the next chapter sometime this week, but school starts this week so idk.**

**I apologize for any and all spelling mistakes TL caught that the last chapter was a filler, and they also caught my mistakes. I wanna thank you! I haven't gone and changed it yet because I want to write this story and finish before I go back. Because I feel if I go back in the middle, I will want to change things and in that probably make more mistakes. So please bear with me. Also please don't hate me for having a author note long as the story ^^; I just needed to explain and give you guys some info. **

**I do not own Ranma 1/2, enjoy!**

* * *

Mousse collapsed onto his couch, completely and totally exhausted from the day.

He ran a hand over his face, perhaps he was being a tad dramatic, he had had much worse tiring days. Mousse sighed and sank farther in the couch. He wondered how his life became to this.

Not that he was unhappy but he wished for more.

He loved Kazuki and he loved Akane but being with them left him wanting a family of his own.

Nabiki's accusation ran through his mind and he groaned.

Of course he didn't have feelings for Akane, at least not like_** that.**_

Of course the idea of them together had crossed his mind once or twice when he was younger. Akane was smart and beautiful, kind and strong, who wouldn't want her? But what stopped him from thinking more of it every time was just how much she was in love with Ranma and that her love for him could never compare to anything else except for perhaps Ranma's love for her.

Mousse had been through the pain of loving someone who had loved another for a long time during his teenage years. He promised himself right after Ranma went missing that he would take care of Akane like she was his own flesh and blood, she was his best friend and sister. The thought of the whole situation with Ranma gave Mousse a headache. Unlike the others who said Ranma left, Mousse described it more as missing, or at least by himself when contemplating it.

He had a few guesses to why he was in China, but there was a crucial part missing in all his thinking. _Why_ he left without leaving a message, it just didn't make sense. Of all the times Ranma had gone on a journey, a trip, even around the block, he always mentioned it to Akane. The times he did go with telling her, Nabiki or even himself, Mousse knew or had an idea of where he was.

Ranma was the type of guy who caught attention, people noticed him, plus the fact that there were probably a hundred or so rumors about him floating around the town, most people knew who he was it heard of him.

So how he left Nerima without one person noticing, it just didn't make sense.

Mousse huffed in frustration, even years later, Ranma was still causing him problems. He gave a chuckle and ruffled his hair.

His phone that sat on the table near him, went off, the screen flashing a familiar number. He frowned picking it up. "Hello?"

"Mousse, we need to talk. Come by my office, that's an order not a request." The line went dead.

Mousse let out another groan, things were only going to get more complicated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So this chapter sorta wrote itself and mainly focuses on Mousse and Nabiki. Next chapter, we're back to Akane.**

**Who do you want to see Mousse with? I put a poll on my profile, go vote! You can also tweet me who you want to see him with I'm mangakat23**

**That's it! I do not own Ranma 1/2 enjoy!**

***Note, formatting on FFn is a bit off, sorry.**

* * *

Mousse arrived at the private investigation building, dressed in casual clothes and his hair tied back in a low ponytail.

He smiled at the woman running the reception desk and delighted in the way she blushed.

A intentional cough caught his attention, he turned and saw Nabiki with her arms crossed.

"If you are done fraternizing with my employees, would you join me."

Mousse discretely rolled his eyes, but headed to Nabiki's office without comment.

Plopping himself into a seat he stretched out his legs and propped his head on his fist and waited for Nabiki to speak.

Nabiki glared at him, "I see your making yourself comfortable."

Mousse resisted the urge to make a sound of annoyance, he shifted but for the most part stayed in his slouched position

"Look, I didn't have to come here. Just tell me whatever news you had about Ranma so I can go."

She raised a brow.

"What other reason would you have called me here?"

Nabiki nodded. "What I didn't say at Akane's was, that Ranma wasn't found alone."

Mousse's eyes widened and he sat up in his chair, "What the hell do you mean it wasn't found alone?!"

"I mean exactly what I said. He was found with a group containing a few chinese men and it seemed that some of whom were from _your_ village."

Mousse scoffed, turning sitting back in his seat. "Is that why you called me here? You think I have something or know something, huh?" he sneered.

Nabiki gave a great huff of irritation, standing up and crossing over to Mousse. Her leg coming up and resting in between his own legs. She grabbed his shirt and made sure he was looking directly at her.

"Now listen up and listen good. I hadn't meant to accuse you at Akane's but _**you can not nor will not**_ blame me for looking out for my sister. You will not grunt and huff in annoyance, I_ have_ to check every lead I have, you have only yourself to blame for my distrust."

Mousse stood, unbalancing Nabiki and backed her up till she was against her desk, his arms going either side of her.

"Look. I understand you want to protect your sister, I get that. But you will no longer think of me as a threat. I would think me sticking around so long through all your crap that I'm here to help!"

Nabiki pushed at his chest, glaring hard at him. "Yeah well, I well I thought Ranma was no threat and look at what happened to my sister!"

Mousse exploded, "I AM NOT RANMA! We don't even know what happened to him! If you don't trust him enough or know him well enough to think that he would come back, you must not have known him at all! Even if he left for some shitty excuse,** I am not him!** I will never be him! And you should get that through your thick skull.

I have had enough of never being good enough for women! Being good enough for people in general. So fuck you,you cold hearted bitch! I'm gone!" he said turning his head away from her.

Before he left he added, with his voice soft "I had thought_ you_ of all people would understand" and slammed the door.  
Nabiki slouched against her desk, she was so very tired.

She walked behind her desk and sat in her chair. She stared blankly at the door Mousse had left through.

She was _not_ hurt by his words. He was beneath her. But then why did her chest hurt?

She stared at her desk as something fell on her papers. Was that a tear? Was she crying?

She couldn't be crying over Mousse could she?

She lifted her hand to her face. This _wasn't_ some stupid movie scene, she wasn't suppose to be hurt! She was fine! The queen of ice, who was cold hearted and didn't care of no one was not hurt.

She'd be fine, like she always was. This was just another hurdle to pass.

Mousse left the office in a rush, not caring where he was going, not wanting to go back home yet, he just roamed.  
He eventually found himself seated at a bus stop bench, with his head in his hands.  
_'Why did things always have to be so complicated?'_ he thought to himself, _'Why do I always fall for the strong girls I can't have?'_

"Mousse? Mousse is that you?"

Mousse looked up to find the voice of whoever was calling him.

"Oh! It is you!"

Mousse smiled, "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

"I know right! You should come my place!"

Mousse thought it over, "Why not?" he said getting up and linking arms heading off.


End file.
